marvel_profile_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Sergei Kravinoff
' Sergei Nikolaevich Kravinoff' (Kraven the Hunter) was born and raised in Volgograd, Russia, in the early half of the 20th century during the time of the Russian Revolution. Born into an aristocracy that had come to an end, Sergei became known as one of the world's greatest hunters to fulfill his sense of lost nobility. After finding employment in Kenya, Sergei began his career using the typical tools of a hunter but, over time, he developed a preference to take down large animals with his bare hands. After meeting a voodoo witch doctor named Calypso, Sergei took took an herbal potion which enhanced his physical powers to match a jungle cat. Relatives *Nikolai Kravinoff - father *Anna Makarova Kravinoff - mother *Dmitri Smerdyakov - half-brother *Aleksandra Kravinoff - wife *Vladimir Kravinoff - son *Alexei Kravinoff - son *Nedrocci Tannengarden - son *Anastasia Kravinoff - daughter *Gog - adoptive son Powers Voodoo Enhancement: After Sergei ingested Calypso's mythical potions, his physiology underwent several changes endowing him with superhuman physical attributes. The powers he gained put him "on top of the food chain" as they are even greater than those of Captain America, who himself is considered a pinnacle of human capability. Sergei is better, faster, stronger, and more cunning than any human. Coupled with his skills, Sergei truly is a dangerous and deadly adversary. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Sergei is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting approximately two tons. However, due to his fighting experience, his strength is just enough to go toe-to-toe with the likes of Spider-Man. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Sergei is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. At his peak, Sergei can sprint short distances at speeds of up to 60 miles per hour. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Sergei's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Though far from invulnerable, Sergei's body is somewhat tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of an ordinary human. He can withstand great impacts and blunt force trauma, such as being punched and kicked by Spider-Man, without injury. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Sergei's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. His agility and speed are enough to keep up with Spider-Man. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Sergei's reflexes and reaction time are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. *''Extended Longevity:'' Sergei's voodoo potions drastically altered his natural aging process, causing him to age much slower than an ordinary human. Despite being in his seventies, Sergei has the physical appearance and vitality of a 30 year-old man. *''Superhuman Senses:'' Even before ingesting the serum, Sergei had peak human senses, but the potion seems to have enhanced them even further. He can see clearly over vast distances but is still affected by darkness. His sense of hearing is also greatly improved and is very sensitive. His smell is his strongest and most trained sense. Sergei is able to track prey by smell alone and can remember different scents and their owners, much like a dog. Abilities Experienced Combatant: Sergei is a master of many armed and unarmed forms of combat, and his skill is great enough to beat Spider-Man in one-on-one combat. He is also an expert knife fighter. His fighting style is very savage in nature, and Sergei has developed a unique fighting style by fighting wild and vicious animals with his bare hands. His fighting skills are often enough to defeat Spider-Man in combat, a being with far greater strength than Sergei. Weapon Specialist: He has mastered the use of most melee weapons, such as swords, knives, axes, staves, and spears. However, due to his hunting experience, he is also skilled with ranged weaponry and has a remarkable skill with rifles and blow darts. Expert Marksman: Sergei uses all sorts of ranged weaponry during his life and, as a result, he possesses great accuracy and skill with guns and throwing weapons. He rarely misses his targets. Master Tactician and Strategist: Sergei has a brilliant tactical mind and often deploys elaborate traps to surprise his foes. He makes excellent use of his taming skills by incorporating deadly predators into his schemes. Sergei's observatory skills are top-notch, and he can patiently wait for hours just to find the perfect moment to strike. His plots allow him to outsmart and kidnap the likes of Spider-Man. Master Hunter and Tracker: '''Sergei was and still is one of Earth's best hunters. He possesses astonishing tracking abilities and is even able to track Spider-Man across rooftops. Furthermore, he can pick up his prey's trail from meager details in the area. He also has vast hunting experience, knowing many special hunting methods and animal specific habits. He also developed techniques to track and hunt superpowered individuals like Spider-Man without their notice. '''Medical Knowledge: '''He is very familiar with medicine and with exotic poisons, drugs, plants, tranquilizers and their effect on both animal and human anatomy. He has amassed a great knowledge about animal biology and has moderate knowledge about human anatomy as well. '''Master Animal Tamer: Sergei can subdue and train almost any animal. Animals he has trained show fearless loyalty to Sergei and follow his orders almost perfectly. He is able to train two animals and command them in unison with flawless synchronization. Due to this skill, most people believe he uses some sort of mind control. Minor Occult Knowledge: During Sergei's travels throughout the world, he has come into contact with numerous tribes and civilizations. Thus, he witnessed many of their rituals and has minor skills in their performance. He was able to recreate Calypso's serum for himself and his family. Category:Characters Category:Mutates Category:Males Category:Russians Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Longevity Category:Superhuman Vision Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Olfaction Category:Tracking Category:Unarmed Combat Category:Armed Combat Category:Blademanship Category:Melee Category:Swordsmanship Category:Axemanship Category:Batonmanship Category:Spearmanship Category:Hunting Category:Gunmanship Category:Marksmanship Category:Strategy Category:Toxicology Category:Botany Category:Anatomy Category:Animal Taming